


Cinnamon Roll

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wanted a cinnamon roll at 2 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own endless craving for cinnamon roll XD   
> Unbetaed, so pls forgive me for any mistakes!

Jun was awoken from his deep sleep by the voice of someone cursing.

He forced himself to wake up, eyes staring blearily at the ceiling, and he wondered if someone was infiltrating his apartment right now. He rubbed his eyes so he’d get a better look on his surroundings, and his heart leaped to his throat when he saw the black figure that was standing in front of his closet, rummaging through it in search for something. Slowly, Jun scooted over to the nightstand, put his glasses on, and as he turned on the light in the nightstand on, he threw his pillow to the intruder. “Who the hell are you?!” He shouted.

The pillow hit the figure square in the head, and he yelped in surprise. That yelp sounded too familiar for Jun though, and after a few more blinking at the person that was pouting at him right now, he finally realized that it was none other than his lover, Ohno Satoshi. “Satoshi?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Ohno pouted; he picked up the pillow and he threw it back at Jun, who caught it with ease. “Why are you throwing your pillow at me?”

“It’s because you…” Jun took in Ohno’s feature, and he frowned when he realized that Ohno was wearing a t-shirt, jacket, and jeans, as if he was ready to go out. “Where are you going and why aren’t you sleeping in the bed with me?” Jun demanded.

Ohno looked down at himself, and when his eyes met Jun’s again, he looked a bit sheepish. “I’ll be going out for a bit.”

Jun eyed the clock, and his eyes bulged when he realized how late it was. “At 2 in the morning?”

“I need…something.”

“And what is it that you need?”

Ohno opened his mouth, closed it again, and his face got redder. That perked Jun’s curiosity, so he climbed off the bed and started stalking after his lover, who was too deep in his thought to even realize that Jun was approaching him. “Satoshi.” He called softly. “What is it that you need?”

Again, Ohno opened his mouth only to close it, and then he shook his head. “Well…something. I just need something, so go back to sleep.”

“I’m not letting you go until you tell me what do you need at 2 in the morning is.” Jun forced Ohno to walk back until his back was flat against the closet, and then he put his hands on the side of Ohno’s head, successfully trapping him between himself and the closet. “Tell me.”

Ohno’s eyes sparkled a bit. “Is this the so-called _kabe-don_ –“

“Focus, Satoshi.” Jun grumbled. “What is it that you need at 2 in the morning?”

Ohno looked down, his fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt, before then he finally spluttered out, “Cinnamon roll.”

Jun froze. “What?”

“A cinnamon roll.” Ohno repeated, and by now his face was as red as the lobster Jun had for dinner yesterday. “I want to eat a cinnamon roll.”

Jun stared at Ohno as if he was speaking in a foreign language; he took a deep breath and repeated, “You want to eat cinnamon roll at 2 in the morning?”

Ohno nodded. “Yeah.”

“And where are you going to buy it exactly?”

“I’ll just look around.”

“Satoshi.” Jun voice rose. “It’s 2 am now.”

“I know.”

“And you can’t drive.”

“I can’t.”

“So you’re telling me that you’re planning to walk around Tokyo all by yourself at 2 in the morning just because you want to eat a fucking cinnamon roll?!”

Ohno nodded firmly. “Yes.”

“Oh my god.” Jun groaned, fingers tugging at his hair desperately as he walked away from Ohno. “Oh my fuckin’ god. Satoshi, are you serious?”

“Of course I am!” Ohno huffed, seemingly tired at Jun’s repeated questions as he turned his back towards Jun and started rummaging through the closet again until he found his wallet. “I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“Oh fuck no – do you really think that I’m going to let you go? It’s dangerous, Satoshi!”

“But I really want to eat one, Jun!” Ohno whined. “I can’t even sleep – I want to eat one so bad!”

“Why do you suddenly want to eat cinnamon roll anyway?”

“It’s because Nino brought it with him to the green room today and he wouldn’t share with me.” Ohno scrunched his nose – Jun knew by heart that probably Ohno was cursing Nino inside his head right now. “And it smelled so good and just… argh, I just want one so bad!”

“Look…” Jun sighed as he pinched his nose’s bridge. “I’ll buy you tomorrow, okay? You can even buy more than one – I’ll buy a big box of it for you to eat in front of Nino tomorrow. For now, let’s just go back to sleep and cuddle and –“

“I want them now!” Ohno stomped his feet stubbornly, ready to throw a tantrum. “Look, why don’t you just go back to sleep? I’ll be fine, Jun –“

“No, Satoshi. You’re not leaving this apartment!”

Ohno’s eyes flashed with anger; he stomped his feet once more and then he marched towards the door with a determination that annoyed Jun to no end. Jun watched him helplessly and he rubbed his face in desperation because he really loved this old man too much. So he walked after him, grabbed his arm before he was able to walk out of the room, and he spun him around to kiss him passionately in the lips. Ohno gasped, and he punched Jun in the chest repeatedly, but in the end he melted into the kiss anyway, and he kissed back as passionately, fingers went up to bury itself on Jun’s hair. When their lips parted, Jun whispered sweetly against it, “You’re not leaving the apartment tonight.”

Ohno’s lips trembled; he looked really disappointed, but before he could say anything, Jun cut him off, “I’ll go.”

Ohno’s eyes widened in surprise as the words left Jun’s mouth; the younger man released him and he went to fetch a fresh t-shirt and jeans from the closet. He changed his pajama with it, and then he walked past the frozen Ohno to wash his face and brush his teeth a bit. Once done, he got back to the bedroom and grabbed his wallet and phone, and just then Ohno was finally functioning again. “Jun, you don’t have to –“

“I have to, or else you’ll be wandering around Tokyo all by yourself and the thought of it will eventually drive me crazy.” Jun muttered; he walked to the front door, and Ohno trailed behind him like a puppy. “But I’ll be fine by my own.” Ohno insisted. “I can fight a bit, you know.”

“Satoshi.” Jun sighed. “Just please stay at home and let me buy it for you.”

“Oh my god, Jun. I love you so much!” Ohno wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist and he kissed his back tenderly, making Jun chuckled happily upon his lover’s cute antics. “I love you so much – I promise I’ll wear the lingerie you’ve bought for me later.”

His smile quickly turned into a smirk. “You better wait for me in that lingerie then.”

Ohno kissed him once more before he left, but it wasn’t until Jun was safe inside his car did he realized that he had no idea where to buy the cinnamon roll at 2 in the morning. Sighing, he decided to just drive aimlessly; he passed by a few bakeries he knew, but of course, most of them were already closed. Some of the convenient stores were still open, but Jun checked them one by one and none of them were selling a cinnamon roll. After 30 minutes of aimless wandering, Jun was getting really annoyed and he was thinking of just going home and apologize to Ohno by making love to him, but that was when he saw a Starbucks sign; in the midst of his desperation, the bright, shiny sign looked like some kind of light from heaven. He quickly parked his car on the side of the road, and he was glad to find out that they were open until 4 am. Jun entered the shop in a high spirit, and he immediately headed to the cashier, completely oblivious to the audible gasp that escaped the cashier’s lips when he stood in front of her. “Excuse me; do you have any cinnamon roll?”

“Eh, ah…? Err… let, let me check it for you.” The cashier then went to check the cakes in display, and she even went to check in the back, but unfortunately she came back with an empty hand. “I’m sorry sir, but we already ran out of it.” She said sadly. “We still have cheesecake though – maybe you’d like something else?”

Jun let out a deep sigh as he felt disappointment welled up in his chest. “It has to be a cinnamon roll…” He mumbled. “But okay then. Thanks.” With heavy steps, Jun turned around to leave, but then one of the barista stopped him. “Wait, sir! I have one!”

Jun turned around with hopeful eyes. “You do?”

“Well, I brought a cinnamon roll as my snack with me tonight, so it wasn’t the one from here – that is, if you’re okay with it…?”

“Ah, of course!” Jun replied happily. “But, it’s yours… Are you okay with it?”

“I don’t mind.” The barista replied cheerfully. “Wait, let me heat it up for you.”

He left to fetch his cinnamon roll, and Jun waited with pounding heart as he heated it up, wrapped it neatly, and then gave it to Jun. “Here you go.”

“Thank you so much.” Jun sighed in relief as he held the cinnamon roll in his hands. “Umm, how much is it –“

“You don’t have to pay me, it’s okay.”

“I can’t –“

“Oh, you look like you need it more than me.” The barista said with a giggle. “So it’s free – I’m happy enough to be able to help Matsumoto Jun.”

“Gosh, you’re such a good guy.” Jun mumbled in amusement. “Seriously, you are.”

The barista laughed happily, and after giving him a brief hug as his way to say thank you – and ignoring the fact that the guests over there were taking pictures of him and the barista hugging – Jun immediately went home. Along the ride, he hummed his own solo cheerfully; once in a while he’d cast a glance towards the wrapped cinnamon roll in the seat beside him, and his smile grew. He couldn’t wait for Ohno to see it – his lover must be really happy and excited, and a happy Ohno Satoshi usually would try his best to please Jun; fair enough, since Jun went through all the trouble on looking for his cinnamon roll.

But he nearly exploded when he got home.

Because there, sleeping in the bed in the sexy lingerie Jun has bought, was none other than his lover. Ohno was sleeping soundly while hugging his pillow, his smooth thighs showing because the frilly dress was pretty short. The scene was really tempting and erotic but at the same time, Jun didn’t have any heart to wake him up because _god damn it how could someone looked so incredibly beautiful and peaceful while sleeping?_

Sighing deeply because he was obviously, helplessly, and desperately in love with Ohno, Jun decided to keep the cinnamon roll in the fridge and then he put on his pajama back on before climbing to bed and lied beside Ohno. He pulled the pillow away from Ohno’s grasp so he could gather the smaller man into his embrace, and then he kissed Ohno’s forehead lovingly before he tried to enter his dreamland again.

But then Ohno suddenly whispered sleepily, “Where’s my cinnamon roll?”

_Snap._

Jun shut him up by kissing him hard in the lips, and he wouldn’t give the cinnamon roll to Ohno until he was done with him.  
     



End file.
